L'Homme qui sema le rêve
by Nawaki-Chan
Summary: <html><head></head>( NARUSASU ). " Pourquoi jouons-nous au dessus des étoiles ? " ...</html>


Titre : **L'homme qui sema le rêve.**

Auteur : **Nawaki-Chan.**

Genre : Romance / Psycho - philosophique. NARUSASU.

Note d'auteur : Lisez et vous verrez, Bonne lecture.

XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX

**L'homme qui sema le rêve**

Le ciel n'avait jamais eu de lumière. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de marcher sur les nuages. Il avait trouvé la vie trop courte, il n'avait plus eu le temps d'être un enfant pendant quelques secondes - ou plus - peut-être. Puis la vie semblait longue aussi. La revanche d'un jour comme hier. Il n'y avait plus eu d'imagination pour le lendemain.

Alors le ciel était noir en lumière. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Dites le moi. Maintenant.

Pleurer ou crier ? Dans ce moment, vous racontez votre ancienne leçon de littérature. Celle où l'on disait que vous étiez actuellement en oxymore.

Mais _il_ était là. Et plus rien n'aller.

**« - Pourquoi jouons-nous au dessus des étoiles ?**

**- Vous avez oublié de lever la tête vers le ciel. Vos idées ne viennent plus des étoiles ».**

Pourquoi être assis sur une chaise au dessus d'un nuage ? Il pourrait toucher cette tâche lumineuse à sa droite. Une étoile ? Et pourquoi ce jeune homme face à lui était là ? Son nom. Quelle était son nom ?

Flou. Bercé par un murmure en vague. Un jeu de dame et aucun jeton. Des morceaux de souvenir par contre. Invisibles mais réels. Ici et là.

L'homme est blond. Il est beau et semble doux. Son sourire est… chaud. Pense t-il savoir que son cœur le reconnait ?

_Je ne me souviens pas encore._

L'homme est jeune donc le jeune homme dit :

**« - Je suis l'enfance. Celui qui ne vit plus dans votre cœur. Pourtant, je vous aimais mais vous m'avais abandonné »**

L'autre qui est moi répond :

**« - Je n'aime pas les hommes ».**

Puis rien ne se fane sur son visage angélique alors que lui semble être dans l'ombre. Qui est moi ? Qui est lui ?

L'autre qui est lui dit :

**« - Vous n'avez retenu que cela ? »**

Le brun qui est moi répond doucement :

**« - Non. Je pense être perdu, c'est tout. »**

Le brun ressent soudainement trois sentiments. Le premier s'exclame : Je suis l'incompris, le second cri : Je suis la peur qui se cache. Mais pourtant le troisième est ici et reste silencieux puis il chuchote : je vous ai peut être aimé dans le passé.

Qui ?

Le jeune blond au nom inconnu sourit encore. Encore. Et. Encore puis il dit :

**« - Je ne vous en veux pas. La vie m'a dit qu'elle était parfois cruelle. Elle souhaite que vous grandissez trop vite mais vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'apprendre à aimer. Je suis là maintenant. »**

L'incompréhension vous gagne. Qui suis-je pour la vie ?

Il continu :

**« - Tout ceci est réel, jouez maintenant. »**

Le brun qui est moi regarde le jeu face à lui. Il n'y a rien. Mais tout est dans son cœur.

Puis sa voix résonne mais ce n'est pas lui qui parle.

« _Je voudrais donner de la passion sans faire mourir de l'intérieur_ ».

Le brun qui est enfaite lui - mais moi-même - tomba dans le vide. Un gouffre sombre. Il voit de la lumière au bout puis il s'arrête soudainement dans sa chute.

Il entend une voix. L'enfance.

**« - Ne niez plus ce que vous avez fais de moi. Je suis soumis à vous. Je n'arrive plus à partir au delà. Aimez-moi encore une fois. »**

Rien ne devrait être autant dans le désespoir.

Il se retrouva sur un lit, poussé par une main fragile et forte.

**« - Vous souvenez-vous de moi ? Vous souvenez vous à quel point je vous ai aimé ? Je ne suis pas un vice. L'enfance est aussi faite de douleur. Je suis une passion que chaque être humain voudrait obtenir secrètement. Ils s'obligent toujours à m'ignorer et si vous croyez encore en moi alors vous vivrez. »**

Mais c'est un adulte pensa le brun. L'autre s'allongea sur lui. Il sentit la douceur dans les gestes du plus lumineux. La passion monta jusqu'à son cœur. Pourrais-je aimer encore ? Juste une fois ? S'il vous plait ?

Le nez du jeune blond caressa délicatement la peau sensible de son cou, puis il sentit un baiser doux sur sa joue pâle. L'autre avait des lèvres qui semblaient rouges comme la rose. Rien n'avait de vice. C'était comme se souvenir de quelque chose.

Il n'était qu'un nuage qui caché la lumière de son soleil.

Mais qui ?

_Je ne l'avais jamais souhaité mais je suis tombé pour toi._

Tu as oublié d'être un enfant en étant adulte.

**« - Si vous posez vos lèvres sur les miennes, vous vous souviendrez. »**

Le brun tourna son visage vers le blond. Tant de beauté dans ce regard azur. Et pourtant, je suis un homme mais dans les étoiles, je suis juste un être humain. Plus rien de faible, plus rien de fort.

_Vous me voyez tel que je suis._

Dans les étoiles, on ne m'a pas appris ce qu'il y avait en bas. Pourquoi devrais-je suivre leurs valeurs ?

_Aimez-moi comme je suis._

Alors le brun posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du plus lumineux. C'était si fort vous savez. C'était si doux en haut. Là où l'explosion n'était qu'un poème. Ici, il vit des papillons étoilés sortir de son cœur. L'enfance sourit contre sa bouche et tout devint plus chaleureux, tout devint plus beau.

Merci, entendit-il. Merci de vous souvenir. Car malgré le mal que vous me faites…

_Je vous aimerais éternellement._

Le jeune brun se réveilla. La réalité était de nouveau là. Le feu s'était éteint.

Mais.

Il se souvenait maintenant.

Il avait tant aimé cet homme autrefois. Cet enfant, puis ce jeune homme qui avait partagé son bonheur. Celui qui avait grandi avec lui.

Mais un jour, il mourût.

Et son monde avait disparu.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un voile de mémoire.

Mon amour, raconte moi encore un poème. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'attendre encore une fois, la vie est beaucoup trop courte.

Je t'aime comme le ciel, comme les étoiles, comme l'univers.

_Je t'aimerais éternellement. Souviens-toi de ces mots pour toujours. Car même si mon cœur cesse de battre, je ne cesserai jamais de ressentir._

Lui ne pouvait être que vous.

En haut.

**Fin.**

XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX

**Note de l'auteur :** je ne souhaite pas que vous rentriez dans ma tête , c'est compliqué. Mais voilà, tout ça, c'est moi. Anonyme.

Je voudrais être dans une vie, le Je, le Tu puis le Nous, le Vous et le Ils et le Elles. Car à ce moment là, Nous sommes Acteurs et Spectateurs. Je vous impose ces mots comme on vous impose la vie. Peut être que Dieu est l'écrivain ? En tout cas, Merci de m'avoir lu - et commentez ou favorisez pour le plaisir de mon Moi.

A Bientôt


End file.
